Genghis Breningoch
|kanji= ジンギス・ブレニーゴッホ |rōmaji= Jingisu Burenīgohho |alias='Sun Walker' (極暑の遊子 (サン・ウォーカー), San Uōkā; Japanese for "Wanderer of Intense Heat") Summer's Conquering Dragon (九夏の征く竜, Kyūka no Yukuryū) |race=Human |gender=Male |age= 19 (X791) 24 (X796) |height= 174 cm (X791) 185 cm (X796) |weight= 84 kg |birthday=August 9th |eyes= Amber |hair= Red |blood type= A+ |affiliation=30px Dragon Soul |previous affiliation= Crimson World |mark location= Chest (above his heart) |occupation= of Dragon Soul |previous occupation= Prisoner of Crimson World |team=Nibelungenlied |previous team= |partner=Jadis Lissandra |previous partner= Attila Fotron Annis Pendragon |base of operations=Dragon Soul Headquarters |status= Active |relatives=Ddraig Goch (foster mother) Attila Fotron (surrogate brother) |counterpart= |magic=Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic (Dragon Force and Draconic Sovereign) |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} }} Genghis Breningoch (ジンギス・ブレニーゴッホ, Jingisu Burenīgohho) is one of the recurring antagonists within the series Fairy Tail: Seekers and the current of the Dragon Soul, a guild consisting of Dragon Slayers that are hellbent on taking over the world of Earth Land in order to prove their superiority. As expected, he is a wielding the element of heat due to being trained by Ddraig Goch at a young age. After challenging his foster mother to a death match and seemingly winning, Genghis traveled across Earth Land in order to explore the world beyond the cave he and Ddraig Goch shared. During his journey, Genghis came across fellow Dragon Slayer Attila Fotron and proceeded to travel with him for several months. It was during this time that Genghis was slowly becoming renown through Earth Land due to his involvement in taking down several dark guilds, taking up the moniker "Sun Walker" (極暑の遊子 (サン・ウォーカー), San Uōkā; Japanese for "Wanderer of Intense Heat") for his incredible prowess. After mutually parting ways with Attila, Genghis continued to explore Earth Land as he grew in strength. He was soon approached by Dealok who spoke of changing the world with Dragon Slayers ruling at the top and him as their king. Genghis eventually accepted the idea after Dealok elaborated more and gave him an ancient book that told stories about Dragon Slayers ruling certain kingdoms once the dragons disappeared. As the years went by, Genghis eventually established Dragon Soul, recruiting a variety of powerful member that were willing to help, and earned a notorious reputation as the "Summer's Conquering Dragon" (九夏の征く竜, Kyūka no Yukuryū). He was also known by the title of Dragon Slayer King (滅龍神, Metsuryūjin) due to winning one of the Dragon Slayer Royales, marking him as the strongest Dragon Slayer. He later lost the privilege of carrying said title after his battle with Damon D. Draco, which ended with his defeat. Appearance Genghis takes the appearance of a young man that has a permanent scowl on his face; as such, he is often described as an "unapproachable person" or "a delinquent". Genghis' body is well-toned and was acquired through his rigorous training from his time with his foster mother. Genghis is also quite tall, standing at the exact same height as Tsuyo, as well as possessing slightly tanned skin which is due to absorbing large quantities of heat energy through his skin. Genghis has deep red hair that is rather short and messy, bangs falling along his forehead. Genghis does not seem to care what style his hair is in as he will simply get out of bed and leave it exactly how it is. His eyes are colored amber, with the pupils being thin and vertical similar to that of a Dragon's. Underneath his eyes', Genghis has light creases which seemed to developed since he turned 14 for reasons that he does not know. Jadis states that Genghis' creases make him look like a weasel and as such has bestowed upon him the nickname of Crow (かあかあ, Kaakaa), much to his chagrin and Annis' hidden amusement. Surprisingly when it comes to clothing, Genghis makes himself looks presentable; his causal attire consist of a collared white shirt with the top buttons undone that's tucked in grey/dark blue checkered pants which has a dark brown belt around his waist and formal black dress shoes. On top of the white shirt, he wears a dark blue blazer and loosened dark red tie. Five years later, Genghis has grown tremendously as he is now much taller than he was before, as he is now the third tallest in his Guild. His hair has grown out though it still is styled in a short, ruffled manner while at the same time being spiked with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. The creases underneath his eyes have become more noticeable, now being considered Crow's feet by many members of Dragon Soul. As with Genghis' physical appearance, his clothing has also changed; Genghis now wears western-based clothing. His preferred attire consist of a black, leather jacket with a fur collar; underneath the jacket is a white V-neck shirt that cover hides his muscular frame. He also has on a pair of dark blue, denim jeans; being held up by a simple brown belt, that has a silver chain attached to the belt from his back pocket. Additionally, he has a set of black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. He also wears other jewelry pieces with his clothing, primarily silver as it adds a certain flare to his outfit. He has a silver ring that is on his left hand in his index finger. He also has a star-shapped necklace that hangs down his shirt. He also has a piercing in his left ear. Personality There are not many ways to describe a person of Genghis' caliber but there are two factors that most people can agree when it comes to describing him: he is considered an arrogant and uncaring person, a fact that he does not even bother trying to hide. Genghis believes that as a Dragon Slayer that he is all-powerful and should rule over the "unintelligent and feeble humans", clearly showing that he does not seem himself as a human but something even greater than said race. His arrogance stems to the point where he will make sure to not listen to his companions, often ignoring their words or plans in favor of going his own way, believing the way that he does things are far superior despite the fact that it will usually led to things going disastrous and result in possible failure. When such a thing happens, Genghis will shift the blame towards someone else as the reason for the failure, never once stopping to think that he is the problem or cause of the situation. Genghis can also be aggressive and cold-blooded: He has shown during multiple occasions that he cares little for another person's life, destroying towns with no remorse or mercy. It is unknown exactly how he gained such a strange mentality, although it is speculated that he gained it from the time he spent learning about the outside world. History Synopsis Storyline= |-| Roleplays= *'Dragon Slayer Royale': An unique event that occurs in the world of Earth Land once every year that is also refereed as the Gathering of the Mad Dragons. A tournament that calls a selection of Dragon Slayers, all who are deemed strong in their own right and then battle amongst each other, to determine who the strongest Dragon Slayer in the entire world. Genghis has participate in a number of Royales in the past and has even acquired the title of Dragon Slayer King (滅龍神, Metsuryūjin), a title that shows that he has won the Royale and is the strongest Dragon Slayer in the world of Earth Land. **'Clash of Titans: Water vs Heat': **'Meeting of Titans: Rebel Versus King': |-| Other Storylines= Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat on equal footing.]] : *'Rising Dragon Fist' (昇龍拳, Shōryūken): Physical Prowess Monstrous Strength: Genghis, in terms of strength, is often described as a Behemoth (大力の怪獣 (ベヒーモス), Behīmosu lit. Strange Beast of Great Power), being able to preform feats that no normal person could ever hope to do so. His physical strength is often best described as immeasurable and inhuman, as it seems to never-end and "out of this world", constantly growing. Thanks to the intense training that he underwent while he was still with his foster mother, Genghis was able to gain incredible strength at a young age, being able to push and even carry large boulders on his back, and later was able shatter said boulders, turning them into rubble. Genghis was able to utilize his strength to enhance the force of this punches, his hits packing so much power behind them that he was able to cause the very ground to crack and split from just punching it. As time when on, Genghis' strength increased to the point where he was able to be considered a candidate for the the world's strongest Dragon Slayers with other notable candidates such as Damon D. Draco and Butch Magnus. His punches are currently able to cause pierce through iron with ease, a feat that not many hand to hand combatants are able to preform. By simply using one leg, Genghis can cause large craters to created while forcing the ground below him to shake from the sheer force of his leg hitting the earth, those that are able to witness this feat describe it as a "man-made catastrophe". By with a single jump, he can rise several stories in the air, catching his foes that are capable of flight off guard and attacking them in his standard manner, though it is limited due to being in the air. Genghis is also able use his impressive leg strength to boost his speed by kicking off the ground and launching himself towards the opponent at incredible speeds, catching them off guard as they usually witness his usual speed. Overall, Genghis' strength is not something that should be overlooked but heeded as it is possible that he can end a battle by just using a well-placed punch. Impressive Speed: When compared to his strength or endurance, Genghis' speed seems to be lacking a bit. Nevertheless, Genghis has proven to be a swift and agile fighter that is capable of maneuvering around attacks and preforming incredible counters. Thanks to his training from his foster mother which involved running while carrying large rocks as she launched balls of intense heat toward him, he is able to move at unbelievable speeds, leaving afterimages in his place when he force himself to his maximum, confusing his foe and allowing him to maneuver around them before striking. Genghis' speed has shown to be incredibly useful on multiple occasions. After breaking out of his cell while he was in Crimson World, Genghis was able to move with such speed, intercepting the Rune Knights that were coming to stop him from leaving the facility. When incorporating his speed into his fighting style, Genghis is capable of unleashing swift and devastating blows that overwhelm his opponent into submission, a tactic that he is incredible fond of using; this is the very way that he was able to bring down powerful opponents such as Damon D. Draco and Butch Magnus. Genghis can also use his speed to boost his enhance the forces of his attacks; by taking a running start, he can use the momentum that he has accumulated and deliver an attack that is capable of caving his opponent's chest in. Not only is Genghis able to move fast, he is also able to react with swiftness. Genghis is able to react accordingly to an attack, dodging before he is hit or blocking the attack before coming with a powerful counterstrike that will send them flying back. This is best seen when Genghis traveling through , he was able to duck and weave around a , an incredible quick creature. In conclusion, Genghis' speed is incredible, being able to match that of Tsuyo, and when combined with his fierce nature in combat, can lead to him being victorious. Phenomenal Durability and Endurance: Despite his thin stature, Genghis is capable of withstanding the most violent of onslaughts, coming out with only minimal damage such as a few scratches or a small bruise. Even when being sent through multiple obstacles, he was able to come out relatively unharmed and still continued on with fighting his foe, as though not a single thing happened to him. This was seen when Tsuyo literally launched Genghis straight through a mountain and he was able to still get back up with no problem, ready to fight once more. Another example is when he was fighting against an older Damon, he was able to get back up after taking a devastating slash to the chest, which is said to be able to slice a mountain in half. Thanks to the training he received from his foster mother, Genghis is capable of resisting the intense heat of most fire-based Magics as he was exposed to the blistering heat that his foster mother is able to conjure. He is usually only effected by fire that is equivalent or greater than that of a Dragon Slayers. He has also been shown to be able to fight while there is poison flowing though his blood stream, ignoring the pain and continuing forth. He eventually was able to build up a immunity to certain poisons due to being exposed to them by Cobra while he was contained in Crimson World. Genghis is also able to fight for extensive periods of time, continuing onward even when he has met the peak of exhaustion. He was able to match with Tsuyo, trading blow for blow, despite his body being bloody and mangled. His incredible durability allowed him to fight even after he used his most powerful Secret Dragon Slayer Art twice, a spell that leaves him exhausted to the point where it seems like he will faint at any given moment. Overall, the endurance and durability that Genghis possess is considered out-of-this-world, making many believe that he is truly a dragon that was transformed into a human, much to the amusement of his foster mother when she hears such rumors. Magical Abilities Enormous Magical Power: Genghis, due to his heritage of being a Dragon Slayer, possesses a proportionately larger amount of magical power than most would possess. Genghis actually discovered a way to increasing his magical power through exhausting his own magical container; causing his magical container to grow larger in size and his magic to become much denser. This makes his spells more potent, thus more stronger. This has been shown when Genghis is in battle; capable of unleashing various high-tier Slayer spells and yet still possessing a noticeable amount of magical power still left over. In addition, being a Vermillion Dragon Slayer, Genghis, when devouring heat, is able to constantly replenish his own magical power, as well as heal his own wounds, allowing his to draw fight in various places that have heat around him, even drawing in heat form the sun. Genghis' magical power also has another effect; motion sickness, a phenomenon that a "real" Dragon Slayer possess when they have reached a certain point of power, which Genghis has obviously surpassed. It should be noted that Genghis' level of magical energy is equal to that of Tsuyo's, although it is speculated that Tsuyo was actually holding back some of his power. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by an S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. The level that Genghis' Magical Aura is identified as a Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), which as it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. There are few people in the world of Earth Land that possess this aura and as expected, Genghis happens to be one of the few, as a testament to his tremendous levels of magical power. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. This was demonstrated aptly by Jellal Fernandes in his activation of Sema, which caused the environment to become distorted due to the sheer level of magical power concentrated in the atmosphere thanks to his release of power. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. However, Genghis' magical aura tends to be synched with his Dragon Slayer Magic as when he releases his aura, a great amount of heat will be exerted in large quantities, causing the very air to become hot and stuffy. This can have an effect on the environment as Genghis was able to cause a thunderstorm when he unleashed his Magical Aura while he was in a cold area, as the cold and warm winds mixed with each other resulting in the weather to change. Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic to manipulate heat.]]Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic (朱の滅竜魔法, Shu no Metsuryū Mahō): Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and most importantly, a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of in order to slay . Under the guidance of Ddraig Goch, Genghis was taught how to mimic various characteristics that are commonly associated with a Heat Dragon through rigorous training: lungs that are capable of unleashing concentrated heat waves, scales that offer protection against high temperatures, and nails that can melt through titanium with ease. As a result of possessing these characteristics, Genghis—to a certain degree—has absolute dominance over the element of heat. This essentially allows him to generate, manipulate, and even absorb said element with minimal effort—harnessing the powers of a Heat Dragon. Basic Spells * Vermillion Dragon's Roar (朱竜の咆哮, Shuryū no Hōkō): Vermillion Dragon's Roar is Genghis' exclusive, heat-based Dragon's Roar; being the most fundamental and destructive spell within Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic. Basically, Genghis will deeply inhale, gathering a massive amount of heat energy within his mouth, and will then release said energy in the direction of his opponent, unleashing an enormous cataclysmic blast of heat energy that which causes bludgeoning damage and burns at extremely high temperatures. Similar to , this spell can be preformed in a multitude of ways: the first, and more "complicated" way involves Genghis placing his hands before the mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the heat energy, prompting it to be expelled between his fingers. The heat energy produced by this version by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between Genghis' fingers, before suddenly enlarging it to strike the opponent with powerful force. The other simpler, and noticeably faster way, involves Genghis quickly gathering heat energy in his mouth and then releasing it, with no stance required, producing a much larger burst of heat energy in the form a simple blast, that will burn and force the opponent back. Unlike most variations of the Dragon's Roar spell, Vermillion Dragon's Roar possess an ability that is unique to it alone as it is capable of absorbing incoming heat-based, and later fire-based, spells that will make the strength of the overall, making it an ideal attack when fighting against a Fire Dragon Slayer or a Mage that utilizes Fire Magic and its variations. Genghis has mastered the technique to such a level that he can modify its shape, range, and other various properties. If he wants to focus it into a laser, he can do so with relative ease by condensing the energy and converting it into heat. By the year X796, Genghis completed his training with Ragras and masted this spell to the point where it is now considered Heat Dragon's Roar (暑竜の咆哮, Shoryū no Hōkō). *'Vermillion Dragon's Extreme Melting Edge' (朱竜の最冶刃, Shuryū no Saiya-jin) *'Fata Morgana' (朱竜の陽炎 (ファタ・モーガナ), Fata Mōgana lit. Heat Dragon's Heat Haze) * Vermillion Dragon's Red-Hot Iron Fist (朱竜の鉄火拳, Shuryū no Tekkaken): Vermillion Dragon's Red-Hot Iron Fist is another offensive spell that exist within the Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic, reportedly capable of melting through nearly anything that it comes in close proximity of. In reality however, this spell is simply a heat-based variation of the traditional Dragon's Fist technique and is often compared to in terms of performance and overall ability. To actually execute this spell, Genghis will commence by engulfing his entire fist with heat energy, causing it to brilliantly glow red similar to iron that has been heated for a long period of time. Once he is ready to execute the second part of this spell, Genghis will preform a swift punch to his opponent's body, usually their abdomen for maximum damage, causing, aside from blunt damage, searing burns from the accumulated heat. This spell is considered a staple in Genghis' fighting style, allowing him to effortlessly preform certain spells at a close range while enhancing the power of his melee attacks. Unknown to many, there is an unique ability that Genghis is able to apply to this spell in order to increase its damage output. By simultaneously unleashing the stored up heat upon making impact with his opponent, Genghis can trigger an explosion of massive proportion that can deliver severe damage after three seconds of being in contact with the target of choice. Aside from the typical punching procedure, Genghis has found numerous ways to use this spell in different situations. By grabbing a person or object while this spell is still active, Genghis can cause excoriating pain from being within the mere vicinity of his hand onto his opponent or simply melting the obstacle that happens to be blocking his path. Often referring to this technique under the name Vermillion Dragon's Gripping Claw, Genghis has commented that it is great for gathering information out of people who are less willing to help. By the year X796, Genghis has completed his training with Ragras and mastered this spell to the point it is now considered Heat Dragon's Corrosive Fist (暑竜の腐食拳, Shoryū no Fushokuken), showing its advancement in power. * Vermillion Dragon's Wings: Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest arts of the Dragon Slayer, and the final ones taught to a young Dragon Slayer in training. Such techniques possess extreme backlash to the user if used incorrectly, and thus, Genghis uses them extremely sparingly. *'World-Destorying Conflagration: Red Star Landmine Fist' (劫火・赤星地雷拳, Gōka: Sekisei Jiraiken): *'World-Destroying Conflagration: Beautiful Tool of Judgement, Revenge and Suffering' (劫火・美具判仇苦, Gōka: Biggu Ban Atakku): Dragon Force during his rematch against Tsuyo.]] Dragon Force ( , Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power) is an advanced ability, being considered the most powerful state attainable by a practitioner of Dragon Slayer Magic; granting them power comparable to that which a real possesses: the potential to utterly destroy everything. This ability is known for being extremely difficult to achieve, with initially requiring an external catalyst to do so before they are capable of utilizing it manually. Nevertheless upon entering Dragon Force, the user is transformed into a Dragovian ( , Doragobian lit. Humanoid Dragon), gaining traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canine teeth and scale-like patterns on their skin. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful techniques. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess to extraordinary levels, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, and considerably boosts their Magic Power, which becomes visible and takes the appearance of a Dragon, similar to Aura Synthesis. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic Power employed. However, Dragon Force is considered to be a double-edged sword as harnessing the power of this ability for prolonged periods of time will result in the user becoming exhausted as they will rapidly drain their magical power. As a , Genghis is capable of activating Dragon Force through his own will. This is primarily contributed to the Dragon Lacrima within his body, acting as the external catalyst needed to trigger Dragon Force. *'World-Destroying Conjuration: Corona Dragon Devouring Horn' (劫火・光環竜食い角, Gōka: Kōkanryū Kuikaku) Draconic Sovereign Draconic Sovereign (覇竜 (ドラコニック・ソブリン), Dorakonikku Soburin lit. Dragon of Supremacy) Relationships Quotes *''"We, Dragon Slayers, were meant to rule over this world run by these pathetic humans. Now let's divide and conquer."'' — Genghis speaking to Jadis and Annis. *''"I ruled. Even if it was for a short while, it felt…right, dare I say. It felt so natural for me to take command of those bugs that dared try to stand in the way of a Dragon Slayer. I believe that is the true order of life. How Dragon Slayer are meant to be. We are created as a way to slay our foes and take control of the world. Why else would they teach us their magic? To stop a war, you say? Please war can never be stopped. At least not unless you have a king that watches all and commands everything. Hehehe, but what do I know? I'm just a humbled prisoner, telling stupid stories."'' — Genghis, monologuing to the guard. Trivia *Genghis' appearance is based off Mikoto Suoh from K, an anime and manga series. *According to Jadis, Genghis enjoys eating anything that is made by Razia Sultana. *Genghis' name derives from , the founder and emperor of the . *Genghis' main theme throughout Fairy Tail: Seekers is called You Are My King; his battle theme is Dragon Rises. However during his clash against Bianca Highlander, his battle theme changes to God Mode. *For reasons unknown, Genghis harbors a great hatred towards and often hunts them in his spare time. *Genghis' initial status are: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul Member Category:Dragon Slayer King